Bastille
by beetleandbard
Summary: "He hadn't been quite prepared when he saw a girl appear instead of the doe he had expected, and by good means."
1. Chapter 1

Blood and gore dripped from the undead torso as her knife jabbed at him barely jarring the creature. The noise of rage he made would make the hairs on the back of Satan's neck stand on end. Hands clasped at her bringing her closer to her doom. She held her breath as the inevitable drew near.

"Boo."

Valeria jumped sky-high as breath fanned against her ear, causing the bowl of popcorn braced on her lap to fly to the carpeted floor. A hand clasped her chest before darting out to smack the arm of the laughing teenage boy.

"That was not funny, Wesley! Look at my popcorn." She whined, glancing down to see the buttered popped corn scattered across the taupe colored flooring. For Valeria, one thing she never forgave anyone for was wasting her food. She was an eater and damn proud to admit it. Wesley was still mocking the scream that had come forth from her lips.

"Clean it up." Valeria stated flatly, taking a pillow from the sofa and hitting Wesley upside the head. She ignored her brother's whines of protest as she headed for the door. Once in her room she felt safe again. The door was locked, classic music was pouring from her iHome, and a bubble bath was just calling her name. It was times like these when Valeria was glad her room in the basement was the only one with an adjoining bathroom, besides her parents of course. It was all hers and painted a pretty shade of mint with a frilly white shower curtain that her mother had made just for the remodel of her downstairs room and bath. After years of complaints her father had finally paid to put in a new bathtub, this one with jets and enough room for two other people. Not that she had anyone to share a bath with. That would be just awkward, after all.

Valeria let the water run as she stared at herself in the wide mirror above the sink. She had been blessed with naturally tanned and clear skin, something all the high school girls had been envious of. Despite remarks of her beauty, Valeria had never thought positively of her own appearance. Her hair was colored to an almost blonde tint, but not the bleach blonde you see on the shows like her sister Cassandra watched. Shows with girls always walking the beaches in bikini tops with long golden hair and pearly teeth.

Hazel eyes stared back from the mirror; Wesley had the same intriguing eyes. Her exotic looks hadn't been kind to her as a girl. Growing up a mixed race child in various neighborhoods of primarily high-class white families never was easy, especially when so much moving from state to state had occurred early in her life. By the time The Olson's settled in the suburbs of Atlanta, Valeria was already almost eighteen years old. She graduated from a new school where the entire population could at times be less than friendly. She couldn't even remember the day when she last had a true friend.

The tub was full with steaming water, sporting a layer of lavender-scented bubbles. Valeria shrugged off her baggy sweater and yoga pants before sinking into luxurious froth. She had only been soaking for a short moment when the door to her bedroom was open and slammed shut alerting her to a presence in her bedroom. Footsteps started for the bathroom and the doorknob jiggled.

"Val!" Cassandra was screeching over the sound of running water. "Can I borrow your straightener?"

Valeria rolled her eyes before promptly closing them ignoring her younger sister's whines. Cassie was always asking to borrow things. Valeria couldn't be mad because at least she asked permission. Cassandra was Wesley's twin making them the same age, sixteen to be exact. My father always referred to them as the 'dynamic duo'. The doorknob stopped its jiggling. It wasn't long before it had swung all the way open.

"That took you longer than last time." Valeria mused from the soft bubbles, feeling them pop against her skin.

"I had to find a card." Cassie huffed, taking the straightener and plugging it into a nearby outlet. She sat on the edge of the counter and stared at Valeria. The girls were sisters but complete opposites, not even the color of their eyes similar. Cassandra had inherited all the good traits the girls' father had: straight dark hair, deep chocolate eyes, and long legs. She towered over Valeria by a whole three inches much like Wesley.

"There are army guys in town." Cassie spoke loudly from her perch, looking at her nails with a goofy grin. Valeria couldn't help but roll her eyes before flicking water at her younger sister. She couldn't remember herself ever being as boy crazy as Cassandra was. Normally Valeria was eager to gossip about the boys in her life, but army men were a different story. Valeria frowned into the lather of bubbles that covered her chest. Why would a group of army men be in Haven, Georgia? The nearest army base was more than one hundred miles away.

"You sure it was the army and not ROTC?" She questioned her sister, lathering her legs with thick shaving cream and reaching for the razor that sat on the edge of the jetted tub.

"Considering I know a majority of the boys in ROTC I can tell you that, no, these are men. Muscled, buff, sexy army men. I would just love to butter one of their biscuits'. If you know what I mean?"

"Cassandra!" Valerie spit out, gaping openmouthed at her sibling. The younger Olson sister was giggling uncontrollably behind a dainty manicured hand.

"Oh come on, Val. The look like nice southern boys who would enjoy a little butter on their bread product!" She teased with long hair spilling down her shoulders, freshly straightened and glistening in the vanity lights. Valeria couldn't help but laugh. She threw a dry sponge at Cassie and yelled for her to leave. She watched the younger leave the bathroom, the room to Valeria's room slamming shut behind her. She scoffed and finished bathing, letting the water out of the drain and stepping out the tub wiggling clean, pruned toes in the plush bath rug.

Valeria stepped over the threshold into her room and towel dried her curly hair pausing to turn the television on. It was still on the local news channel that she had watched yesterday trying to check the week's weather. A reporter stood before the high school that both the twins went to. Valeria stopped her movements and turned the television up higher to hear the young male reporter speak into his microphone.

"Good evening, Haven. Nash Allen here with Channel Seven News. So far the epidemic reported by the Atlanta stations has been maintained. No news of outbreak has been received. Authorities have revealed that Haven has yet to display any sign of the virus. Gotta knock on wood there, right folks? Shelter has been set up at Haven High School which can be seen behind me. Relief efforts are being set forward to provide food, water, and other necessities if need be. This is Nash Allen signing off, Channel Seven News. Back to you, Marsha."

"That was Nash Allen live from Haven High School," a blonde reporter sitting at a desk was soon ushered into view to speak. She picked at a pile of papers on her desk, shuffling them before talking once more, "A statement from the mayor and I quote says, "Due to the outbreak of disease in Atlanta and surrounding areas, Haven is not allowing any incoming or outgoing traffic at this time. We have Army personnel here to help keep blockades in place. I am sorry the inconvenience. When further news is reached from Atlanta the blockades will be abolished, until further notice no persons will be allowed in or out of the city.""

The reporter paused in her speech blinking at the camera before maintaining her composure. She smiled and said her signing off words before the station switched to a commercial. Valeria frowned and clicked the remote to off. She hurried to get dressed and stepped out her door to track down the one person she could think of that would know about the situation at hand: her father, the mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

David Olson had been the mayor of Haven, Georgia for five years. He was a good man. He went to church every Sunday, volunteered his time to give out food to the needy, he even organized a blood drive the year before for a young child in need of a transfusion. David Olson was no saint, but he tried hard to be for his town and for his family which is why when the epidemic first came to his knowledge he had toned down the serious nature of the virus. The global government didn't even show how bad the virus truly was. It had started out as a news broadcast of a young man on a new type of drug who turned cannibalistic. The reports just kept coming in until finally the government snapped down. There were no more reports about the cannibalism. The word was not even allowed to be uttered from the lips of a government official. It was a nationwide secret that had become an over night pandemic.

The virus was never given a name which made it even more difficult to explain to others just what was happening. David jokingly referred to it in his mind often as "Black Plague 2.0". He had sat in his office when the Army tanks rolled in. Those men were never any less than timely. David stood up from his desk and rubbed a hand over the 2 day growth on his chin. He paused to button his suit jacket before stepping out of his office ready to give his statement to the press. It was about time he did something to protect this town and he was going to do it, with or without the approval of the President.

Whilst her father was preparing himself for his press release, Valeria was walking downtown with Cassandra eyeing up all the preparation going on around town. Trucks full of supplies were being transported to the High School, citizens were shopping full force to stock their pantries with food and other goods, and workers were busy constructing massive gates around the small town.

"Good lordy, look at those muscles!" Cassandra was squealing, pivoting from her walking place in front of Valeria to chatter about the attractive man working on the fence, muscles glistening with sweat as they hefted heavy poles and boards. Even Valeria made a point to stop and stare.

"Hello!" Cassie giggled at a soldier with deep black hair. He made a point to wave back and wink at the older Olson sister before getting back to his work. Valeria drug Cassandra past the fence and into the Justice building where her father's office was located. She stopped abruptly to view the gaggle of reporters standing in the lobby. In the middle of all the chaos was her father, face looking older than his 50 years. His expression was pinched and strained and not the least bit happy.

"Mayor Olson! Would you say the situation with the unnamed virus is urgent? Should citizens be worried? What about relief efforts? If the virus is airborne, how will barricading the city stop infection?" The questions from various reporters spilled through the air. David tried his best to answer every one that was thrown his way.

"In my personal opinion yes, every situation with a virus is serious. This virus in particular is troubling due to the fact that it is spreading so rapidly through well populated areas in New York all the way to Los Angeles. Relief centers are being set up at the Haven Firehouse as well as the downtown library and Haven High School. Each center will provide clothing, food, shelter, and sleeping arrangements for those in need in a first come, first served basis."

The mayor paused in his speech, searching his mind for what to say for the last and final question asked. He looked into the crowd of reporters and saw fright in every person there. Flashes kept going off in his face momentarily blinding him. Past the flashes and reporters his daughters stood braced against the wall hanging on to every word their father spoke. He cleared his throat resting tired eyes on his oldest child, "The virus is serious, much more so than the government is trying to portray. The effects are drastic. The symptoms are bone chilling. Protect yourself and do not leave the city limits. That is all for today, thank you."

The voices called after him as he walked with purpose past his daughters and back into his office. Valeria was quick to sweep past his guard pulling Cassie along after her. Her father slumped down into his chair behind the desk. His eyes closed momentarily as he rubbed at his already throbbing temples. David crossed the room once more and poured himself a glass of whiskey, swirling the liquor around the wide-mouthed glass. He sipped it comforted by the familiar deep burn in his chest. He emptied the glass and turned to his oldest daughter, "I'm going to give you the card. Charge as much as you can, grab what you can. Food, blankets, first aid kits, anything you'd think we would need if we could be stuck in one place for too long."

Valeria took the black card with a nod and kissed her father's greying temple before leading the way out the building back to the streets of Haven. The soldiers had finished an entire side of the perimeter and worked on in the late summer heat. Women in flowy dresses handed out lemonade and sweet tea to the laborers, looking like they enjoyed their company a little too much. Valeria frowned deeply turning past the wall to the nearest grocer. The Medina family had operated the little corner store since before the town of Haven had officially came to be. Inside the store was worse than Valeria had imagined. There were so many people in one place it was hard to get momentum to push through the crowd. Valeria grabbed a basket and pushed on past the gaggle of people into an aisle. For a moment she just blacked out and threw things in the basket. Bags and bags of beef jerky, jars of peanut butter, crackers, juices, liters of drinks, pretty much anything her hands came into contact with that looked satisfying went into the basket. Cassandra was shoving her own things into the basket until finally they were in the check out line swiping the card to leave, 500 dollars in groceries in their carts.

"Cassandra," Valeria called, tossing the car keys to her sister who only had a learners permit, "Drive slow. Make Wesley put away the groceries. I'm going to the pharmacy and sporting goods store for supplies. Hurry!"

Cassie didn't have to be asked twice, pushing one buggy and pulling the other to the car as Valeria rushed the 2 blocks to Thrifty Pharmacy where the doors were locked and the sign was flipped to closed. The family must have either been preparing themselves, or had skipped town while they could. Valeria walked on passing several closed shops. A dry cleaner, a frozen yogurt shop, a tanning salon. Valeria had never seen Haven look so dead. The sporting goods store was open and not nearly as busy as the grocery store. Valeria once again got a basket and walked down the aisles one by one picking up flashlights and batteries, solar-powered lanterns, matches, and a large first aid kit. She paused before a display of pocket knives looking over all of them in thought. Before she knew it a swiss army knife and large hunting knife had joined the basket. She waited around for Cassie to return, looking at tents and sleeping bags. She didn't think her family would have a purpose for those if they were staying put in the house.

"Let's get matching fleece jackets!" Cassie spoke from behind her, hands already clasping tee shirts and mesh shorts.

"Cassandra, Dad said necessities. Are clothes absolute necessities?" Valeria snapped at the younger girl who rolled her and put the clothing in the basket.

"Clothes are necessities. If it gets cold we need jackets, thermal shirts, hoodies. I'm thinking ahead here!" she bounded off to pick out hoodies and jackets for herself and the rest of the family. Valeria shrugged and followed supposing what Cassie had said was true. It was better to be ready than suffer in the end. Valeria felt a little better walking out of the store, new fleece jacket in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been twelve days since the perimeter of Haven, Georgia had been blockaded. The widespread panic had slowly died down to an almost standstill. Most people remained in their homes, businesses tried to stay open to give food, water, and clothing to those willing to buy it. Soldiers stood at attention every few feet of the fences where citizens were not allowed to so much as peek out. Mayor Olson had lost contact with officials in Atlanta days ago and feared the worst was yet to come. He consorted daily with the military leaders stationed at his gates, planned evacuation routes, and most of all tried to calm his nerves with his favorite brand of whiskey. David chewed a piece of ice at his desk. Lieutenant Foster had been by his office and spoke of the madness outside the city.

"We've had a few attempts of breach but nothing too extreme. A couple in a truck had stopped outside the gates and tried to look in. A few of the dead ones approached and they left. By god they are a sight to see. And stupid." The man had sneered, a look of disgust on face. David himself had gone with the lieutenant to see the undead that had started stalking the gates looking for a way in. He had been perturbed at first, watching them stumble about beneath the platform usually occupied by snipers. They attacked the fence with growls and hisses. Then he was amused at the sight of them.

"We've been luring them close by tapping the boards," Foster had explained, reaching over to bang on the beams. They swarmed the fence, pressing their decaying faces against the boards. Fingers scraped the wood. Foster brought a gun over with a bayonet. From over the dead walking corpses he plunged the knife into each of their three skulls then watched them crumble to the ground. The grey haired man turned to David wiping the knife off with a dingy cloth, "It's the easiest way to handle them. They can't get through and just stand there until they'd stabbed. It has to be in the brain though," Foster paused and eyed the sorry former human beings who littered the street under the, "stupid ass things."

David's heart had clenched seeing these former people, people who most likely had lived in the rural area just past the town itself, lying face down succumbed to death. David wasn't the most holy man, but he had gone to Sunday church every Sunday of his adult life. He had heard the sermons and the scriptures. He knew of God, but watching those walking dead people made him question his faith. If God did exist, where was he now?

"I'm going crazy stuck in this house. Daddy needs to loosen up and at least let me go see my friends," Cassandra was whining on the couch, her head in Lisa Olson's lap as she silently knitted. Lisa knew a thing or two about what Cassandra was going through and couldn't help but smile. It was said that women always married a man like their father and it was true. David Olson was her father times ten when it came to keeping his youngest daughter grounded here at home while all the drama in town persisted. Lisa had learned to keep out of David's business with the situation at hand but deep down she worried. She had heard stories about the creatures attacking the fences, but like all the other citizens in Haven, was confused about just what the creatures were. David had come home later and later in the evenings smelly vaguely of cigar smoke and whiskey.

"I think you need to be staying home with me. I could always teach you to knit!" Lisa chimed in with a faint smile. She listened to her youngest daughter groan from her lap. She peered up at the mother and said, "No offense Mom, but knitting is for old people."

With that Cassie was up off the couch and out of the room texting on her cell phone. Lisa peered down at her half knitted scarf and sighed sitting the thing plus the ball of yarn into the sewing basket by her feet. The house was so quiet for having 5 people living inside of it. There were no pattering of feet, no sounds from the television, not even a voice could be heard. That saddened her. Lisa could remember when her children were young and wanted nothing more than to be clutching her skirt. Now she hardly saw her oldest daughter due to her extensive class schedule and student teaching. Her youngest children were just as hard to track down typically.

Lisa walked the few feet to her bright lit kitchen taking in the old photos on the fridge. Pictures of her 3 children with missing teeth and wide grins, her wedding picture, one of a newborn Valeria on her mother's chest staring right into her soul with those expressive hazel eyes. Lisa smiled at all the memories the fridge displayed before turning and pulling out pots and pans from the cabinets about her stove. If she couldn't be with her family she could at least do the second to best thing to clear her mind. Cook.


	4. Chapter 4

The power in town had stayed on longer than Valeria had anticipated which was bad or good depending on the way you looked at it. In a way they had been fooled into thinking by some means they were separate from the rest of the world, actually safe in their little fenced in bubble. After a few days without hot water it was clear that the worst had begun. Food in the pantry was dwindling, and more than once Cassie had expressed her distaste for drinking the water that sluggishly ran from the sink. That was when David Olson decided it was time they moved their camp to the High School.

Between the three relief shelters in town there were easily a thousand people. Valeria felt sick to her stomach wondering about the population that had decided to leave Haven for shelter in bigger cities. The relief shelter at Haven High School was surprising cheerful and large due to the fact that the shelter spread from Haven High to the smaller elementary school that was just a few paces away, the play yard separating the two spaces. It seemed like everyone had a job to do. The men helped patrol the fences and gather supplies from the stores around town, women washed clothes, a lot of the teens had buckled down and watched the little ones, keeping their minds at ease with games of hide and seek and duck duck goose. Valeria offered to teach small groups at a time. Over the past few days her younger students had been through multiplication tables, scrawling out answers on copy paper from the school printers. The teens did not care much for the idea, but little by little they started showing at the old elementary classroom she had claimed as her own due to the bright green paint and decals of frogs that littered the walls. It warmed Valeria's heart to see them want to continue to learn.

"You're actually a pretty good teacher. And it does keep my mind off what is happening outside class." Wesley had stated over a dinner of beef jerky and baked beans. Valeria smiled at the compliment and nudged him with an elbow in thanks before finishing her meager portion. Her stomach still growled in protest occasionally, but she was getting used to the small rations provided.

"I was hoping to go to the corner store and get some notebooks for the little kids to take back and forth to do homework," she giggled at the word home, "I guess this is the best home we can get at the moment."

David looked up from his dinner and puffed out like a proud rooster. He was proud of his oldest daughter's dedication to helping the group. He clasped a hand to his wife's knee and squeezed looking back to his daughter, "That sounds like a great idea, Val. I'll make sure to get a big stack of them when I go out tomorrow morning."

The family was silent for a long while. Cassandra had already fell asleep slumped against her brother's shoulder who didn't seem to mind. Valeria pulled her white fleece jacket over her shoulders for warmth. It was only September, but with the cool outside air creating a draft in the musty gym, it felt like winter already. She watched her mother knit in the lantern light like she had done for the past few nights in a row. Deft fingers made work of the yarn cranking out stitches like it was nothing. Valeria lied across the floor on the soft mat that was actually meant for gymnastics. Her arms braced her head as she continued to watch her mother's fingers, eyes slipping shut as she finally found sleep.

The next morning was bright and sunny so instead of spending the day teaching long division like she had planned, Valeria let the children have fun on the playground. "As long as you behave." She had warned, giving the stern eye to a few trouble makers. They all nodded eagerly following their new-found teacher to the play yard. Valeria was content to watch them play. It wasn't too long ago that she was in their shoes, stuck in a cement brick building staring out the window at an empty playground. She had sat on a bench in her white fleece jacket watching the boys rough house over possession of a basketball when the commotion starting echoing off the walls of the playground. That was when she had seen the first figure stumbling blindly from the corner of her eye. The screaming began.

"Inside now! Inside the classroom!" she began shouting at the girls who had uttered the first sounds of distress. They took off without a second glance, dresses flapping in the wind. Valeria rushed for the basketball court.

"Boys!" she called in fright, a second figure joining the first. Then a third. The first creature reached them before Valeria did, walking with arms stretched out and teeth bared in a growl. The boy holding the ball bellowed in fright and let the ball fly at the greying body, watching as the figure crumbled to the ground with the force of the ball. Valeria grabbed two of them by the sleeves and ran full force with them at her side. The rest didn't hesitate to follow. Valeria rushed to get in the door, scrambling to hold the door closed as one creature rushed the glass panel door. One of the girls started crying in the corner, clasping her sister's hand. Valeria was shocked as she watched the thing outside the door lunge at her face not even phased by the pane of glass that separated them. This was no creature though, this was a person. Or what had been once a person. He was wearing soiled jeans and a checkered button down shirt with cut off sleeves, a bald spot on his head where dark hair had begun to fall out in obvious clumps. His face was grey and dirty with dried blood staining his cheeks and chin.

"James, I need a chair. Do you think you could get one for me?" she asked the closest boy who nodded, grabbing a high-backed chair to drag over. Valeria positioned the chair on its two back legs and jammed it under the door hoping to God it was enough to keep the man outside where he couldn't get the children. She turned to the group taking in the 10 innocent faces before her. Susan was still sniveling in the corner with Monica. She counted them twice to make sure one wasn't trapped outside before speaking calmly, "Okay guys, I want you to pick a partner and hold their hand. We're getting out of here."

The kids partnered off in twos and stuck close together while Valeria grabbed her backpack from behind the desk and dug out the small purple Swiss Army Knife she had bought weeks ago before placing it on her back. She kept the knife in her grip just incase before cracking open the door. The hallway was empty.

"I want you to stay together. Do not leave from behind me. If you get scared just squeeze your partner's hand, okay? It will all be over in a second. Now if we do somehow get separated, run. Come back to the classroom and don't look back. Hide if you have to but don't panic. Follow me, y'all."

She led the two lines of five out into the hallway, trying to keep her shoes silent on the linoleum. She stepped towards a corner and glanced around it then kept going, occasionally checking to make sure there were no stragglers. She passed one of the front doors of the building and jumped as it rattled, groans audible from outside and gaining pitch. Susan yelped out and clung to her sister's hand. The doors were chained and padlocked much to Valeria's relief. She kept the lines going down the halls passing classrooms along the way with no signs of life until she got to one of the bathrooms where she could hear crying.

"Is anyone in there?" Valeria called into the open doorway, waiting for a response. When she got nothing but another sob she cautiously walked into the room. Cassandra was sitting on the cold linoleum cradling a woman's head in her lap. Valeria's heart dropped as she recognized Mrs. Peters, the older woman who lived across from them who had always watched them for her parent's date nights. Valeria dropped to her knees by the girl, "What happened?"

Cassie sniffed and wiped her runny nose on her shirt sleeve, "She just collapsed in the hall. I drug her in here and called for help but nobody came. I think she had a heart attack."

"Will you go stand with the kids? I'll check her pulse." Valeria asked her sister softly, watching her get to her feet and leave the stall. She pressed her fingers to the pulse point on the woman's neck. There was nothing. She hung her head and bit back a sob. A moan sounded from Mrs. Peters, and Valeria blinked back tears, watching as the woman twisted on the ground.

"Mrs. Peters?" Valeria asked, pressing a hand to her head. The old woman opened her eyes, misty whiteness clouding their usual deep brown. She opened her mouth and screeched at Valeria edging forward trying to connect her mouth with Valeria's flesh. Valeria let out a yelp and dodged the woman, trying to roll away but slipping on the waxed floor. Mrs. Peters grabbed ahold of Valeria's leg scratching at her leather leggings. Valeria cried out and searched with a hand for the swiss army knife she had lost in the scuffle. Her hand connected just as Mrs. Peters raised herself up to clamp down on Valeria's neck. Valeria reached forward and brought the sharp knife deep into the woman's forehead gasping when she fell forward on top of her.

"Cassie! Cassie!" Valeria screamed, trying to push the deadweight off her chest. For a moment her throat constricted at the smell of the woman's dark blood dripping from the wound on her forehead and onto Valeria's sweater. Cassie rushed into the bathroom and immediately put a hand to her mouth to stop the scream from erupting from her throat.

"Oh my god, Val. Val, what happened?" Cassie hefted the older woman off of her sister taking in her grey skin and the misty white eyes that still were open in death. "Holy shit."

"Cassie, we need to get the fuck out of here."


End file.
